1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video projection. More particularly, the present invention relates to video projection onto objects using projection mapping.
2. Background Art
The design of a retail space is not limited to only practical matters such as product placement and customer traffic management. Another primary point of concern is creating an inviting, playful, and relaxing atmosphere that welcomes customers and encourages repeat patronage. To address this concern, retailers may deploy television screens or video projectors that may display entertainment, information, product demonstrations, and other content to entertain and inform customers.
Video projectors in particular allow the flexible use of walls or other features of the retail space to enhance the store atmosphere. Since video projectors may be mounted overhead or otherwise out of reach, the risk of wear and damage to expensive video equipment is reduced, which may be particularly important for retail spaces catering to families and children. The use of video projectors rather than permanent video fixtures also facilitates store layout reorganization, as many video projectors, provide remote adjustment controls allowing easy adjustment of overhead and remotely situated video projectors.
Unfortunately, the process of calibrating video projectors for optimal viewing quality is often a time-consuming and error-prone process. In particular, tailoring video projection to fit arbitrary shapes without light spill often requires extensive trial and error recalibration of the video projector. Furthermore, if video is to be projected on a freestanding object or aisle feature rather than a wall, then at least two or more video projectors are conventionally required to display visuals on all sides of the object, increasing cost and complexity of implementation.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a video projection system that can project high quality visuals on all sides of arbitrary shapes while reducing the number of required video projectors.